Sonic X Unleashed REMAKE
by Kailartemis
Summary: A clash between the series: Sonic X, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Underground, and mentions of Sonic SAT AM. Please Read! FYI: There is an OC villain character! Because let's be real, Eggman gets old after a while. Sonic the Hedgehog is Copyrighted by SEGA! The only character I own is the Original Character (OC).
1. Prologue

**Author Note** : I know it seems like I disappeared off the face of the planet and so many of you waited for me to update this story and practically begged. I however must apologize. A lot has happened since I had begun to write this story, from multiple laptops breaking and data loss to rewriting the whole thing without my notes and having too many mixed thoughts as I re-read my own work. I decided I will be re-writing the entire thing...I will be doing it with the preexisting information because I have no extra data to work with. Hopefully I won't loose this data with a computer breakdown issue.

Also, Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters are **Copyrighted © to SEGA!**

 **Kail Ubaine Blackwind** , is my personal **Original Character** has belonged to me since  2003.

People who are interested in using the character in their own fictions need to GAIN MY PERMISSION, PERIOD!

 _ **Prologue**_

Several Months Ago Mobius: Sonic's POV

This pain…is what I feel when something changes in me. This change, happened a while ago when I fought Eggman…alone in space on Mobius. The planet was wrecked, I ended up becoming this beast, and saved the world…I thought that was the end of that story. I couldn't believe it when the past came to haunt me.

Hehe, guess I didn't explain my situation well enough…you see, I am what is called: a Were-hog. This is sort of like the horror movie definition of werewolves…I just happen to be a hedgehog, imagine that!

As I was saying before, I now transform into this creature at certain points like the full moon for instance. Yes; this could be defined as one of my more unlucky moments, and the most difficult thing I have to deal with.

What's the difficulty? Well, after transforming, all I get in return is a new look and massive amounts of pain surging through my small body in waves. It hurts so much…like my body has been covered in gasoline and lighten ablaze. When I went through this mess the first time, my best friend, Tails, saw me…then my obsessive fan girl, oh I…I mean Amy saw me, but looked conflicted. My other friends, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and Cheese, and the Chaotix knew about the 'Were-hog" situation after they too, found out about it later… but during those times saving the world, Chip, some weird dog creature, was my only companion. But alas, he is gone now. Resting deep within the planet after Eggman messed with the geography and geology and dealing with…what was previously stated, I guess.

However, there is a slight problem…the problem occurred several months ago while living on our home world of Mobius. Dr. Egghead, had created a device (more like monstrosity giant robot teleporting machine) that changed our lives forever. My friends and I were all teleported to the city of Station Square. It wasn't very long ago that my friends and I were once teleported here by Chaos Control. Of course, we eventually found a way to get back to Mobius and live in relatively peaceful life with battling Egghead.

Now that I have given you enough details; hopefully, I can explain my problem with this predicament. I've stated I have transformed in front of my "friends" who of course have been by my side. However, I have not transformed in front of my other friends, the inhabitant of "Station Square", humans. It's strange for me, the Blue Speedster and Hero, to admit he is slightly frightened by the possibility of being rejected by everyone. The only thing I can do is pray silently, and hope nothing bad happens.


	2. Chapter 1 Discovered

**Present Day**

Sonic the Hedgehog is a typical teenager that has a sense of adventure and is always on the run. He is famous for his deeds and battles with Dr. Eggman by foiling his plans time and time again. This was just the usual life for the hero, with the many friends like Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, and Shadow fighting Eggman was a breeze.

So far, Sonic's dark secret had been well hidden for the past three months. When Sonic did transform into the were-hog, his friends did best to cover for him.

It was early morning when Sonic awoken in the Thorndyke residence. When Sonic and his friends were sent to the human world of "Earth" by Chaos Control, things were complicated. Sonic had awoken in the middle of evening city traffic. Humans, known as "police", appeared to attempt a try at capturing him, by which they failed and Sonic got away. The biggest surprise for Sonic was when the humans had vehicles that could almost keep up with him. The driver, and leader of the group, Sam Speed, challenged Sonic to a race. Sonic won of course, but ended up falling into a family's swimming pool. Sonic searched for a way out since he was unable to swim, but found no escape until he was rescued and pulled to the surface. When Sonic got the water out of his lungs, he glanced up to meet a young child's eyes. The child had introduced himself as Chris Throndyke, and Sonic soon became fast friends with the boy.

Since that night, Sonic and his friends soon became a part of the Thorndyke family. It was shocking when they reappeared back in Station Square three months ago. As much as the family were shocked at seeing Sonic and the others, they were happy and once again opened their home to the group of lost Mobians. Everyone had settled soon after which brings us to what is happening right now…

Sonic after cleaning himself up, descended the staircase to head to the dining room. Once there, he greeted the family, taking a seat, and waited for the rest of his friends to enter the room. This was the normal typical morning to the start of the day. After eating, Sonic left on his usual run through the city, greeting other people, and enjoying life. His destination on this day, was the park.

Once entering the park, many children walked up and asked him to play. Sonic agreed and proceeded to play with the children until the afternoon. He was careful nowadays with activity because anything could happen…and his paranoia was slowly getting to him. He knew as long as he was indoors by nightfall, he would be all right. After playing with the children for a few hours, and dealing with the parents as he received small tokens of thanks, he ran off into the city. While running, he noticed a very familiar car parked outside the police department. Sonic began to grin as he begun to slow down seeing Sam Speed walking up to his car. Sonic called out his name as Sam turned in response.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" asked Sonic turning his grin into a normal smile.

"Nothing much…I was just on my lunch break, so I thought I would grab some fast food and head back to headquarters", replied Sam gazing upwards and putting a hand behind his head scratching.

"Oh…Didn't realize it was lunch time. I spent my entire morning playing with kids at the park I didn't notice the time", said Sonic with a small chuckle of embarrassment looking down.

"So Sonic, by chance…wanna join me for lunch?" asked Sam noticing Sonic was acting out of character.

"Uh…do you mind?" asked Sonic confused.

"Nah my treat man", replied Sam as he invited Sonic into the formula one car.

Sonic was skeptical at climbing into a car. He would never admit his uncertainty about cars. Because if memory served him well, the last car he remembered being fun to ride in was the one his sibling, Manic, used to drive Sonia, his sister, and him halfway across country or continent in search of their mother. But trusting his life in someone else's hands other than his comrades in combat was nerve racking. However, Sonic soon settled down in the seat and put his safety belt on. Looking around the car, Sonic remembered his childhood and encounters with race cars which caused him to smile gently. The ride was fast, and comfortable as the two pulled up to a burger joint several blocks down.

'Never slows down for anything', thought Sonic as Sam got out of the car.

Sonic soon got out of the car as well following Sam inside. At first, Sonic was curious about the establishment. During his stay in Station Square the first time, he never seen a fast food place like the one before him. There were many people inside, sitting at tables of ordering at the front counter. Humans dressed in T-shirts and hats took orders inputting the information on computer devices and a line in the back rapidly making food. It was surprising because, Chris had never taken him to one of these establishments…He also forgot he didn't get involved in much during that time either.

Once pulling himself out of his thought, he had realized that people were greeting him, shaking his hand, and asking for autographs. Sighing after the mess, Sam made his order as he asked Sonic what he wanted. The young teen blushed at this and decided he wanted a salad. Sam nodded as he ordered the food and now waited. It was only two minutes until it was prepared as the two got the tray and sat at a table.

"You a veggie eater?" asked Sam jokingly

"Sometimes…I just felt like today was a salad day", replied Sonic eating his salad while everyone watched him, listening to the conversation.

"I see…by the way have you heard the rumors?" asked Sam taking a bite of his burger.

"Rumors, what about?" asked Sonic confused.

"Well, it seems that Eggman bit the dust or that is what some people have said", said Sam wiping his mouth with a napkin and Sonic frozen in his tracks finishing off his bite of lettuce.

"Eggy, wouldn't go down easily…besides, wasn't he the one who messed up the world about several months ago", replied Sonic taking another bite.

"That is true…oh well, he's been too quiet for my taste. Everyone is getting antsy about it", replied Sam.

The two finished off their food as Sam and Sonic walked outside. The two waved goodbye as Sonic took off and Sam headed back to work.

'It was nice of him to take me to lunch…now, I don't have to run back to the estate', thought Sonic running through the city while dodging a few people on the sidewalk on his way outside the city. After running for about a minute at his fastest speed, Sonic appeared before Tails own personal workshop. 

_-Scene Change-_

Sighing, Sonic knocked on the workshop's door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a small two tailed, orange and white, cerulean eyed fox. Tails greeted Sonic in a tan aviator pilot vest covered with small oil stains with a smile. Sonic smirked asking if he could come in. Tails nodded as he looked to find it was becoming dusk and a full moon was supposed to be out that evening. Sonic slowly walked inside and looked about the room at all the gadgets Tails had created, finding interest in a small one on the counter.

"So Sonic, You know it's a full moon this evening right?" asked Tails while watching Sonic look at what he had been working on.

"Yeah…I've known, been freaking out internally all day. Being careful around kids and whatnot", replied Sonic sullenly and feeling his paranoia creep on him once again.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I wish I knew what cause you to have this imprinted on your DNA permanently", said Tails sadly.

"Why are you sorry bud? We cannot fix something that has already happened…" said Sonic walking over to him.

"Well, it's because you're cursed, medically ill, and I can't do anything to help you", said Tails as Sonic hugged him.

The kitsune calmed down as Sonic held him. Letting go, Sonic made his way into another room where it was completely dark. Sonic knew the time was soon, and a great fear gripped him as he begun to feel the tingling sensation spread through his body.

"Tails…I'm gonna head to that room…I'll let you know when it's over", replied Sonic forcing a smile as the sensation he was feeling began to intensify.

Tails watched as Sonic disappear into the room he pointed to feeling complete hopelessness. Tails wished he could do something for the one person who treated him as an individual. However, all Tails could do was wait for Sonic to give the okay, because Tails knew Sonic didn't want anyone to see him at his weakest. It went against Sonic's pride which he holds to a high degree. That and Tails had experience in dealing with Knuckles and his pride. Sighing sadly to himself, Tails headed to his workshop to distract himself for at least a little while.

Sonic slowly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He hated seeing Tails carry a look of utter defeat. It tore Sonic up, but he knew as long as Tails didn't have to see the full extent of his pain it would make things easier to deal with later. Sonic never told anyone how much it really hurt. He usually would tell his friends he was stiff or sore, keeping back every blood curdling scream to himself. Silently, he swore he would keep the truth hidden and carry it to the grave with him. Sadly, he didn't know how much longer he would carry that silent oath.

The pain was quick and sharp, sending Sonic to his knees instantly. Breaths coming out in short pants as fire spread to every limb screaming in fiery agony. The first stretch was hardest as his spine snapped throwing his body forward and reformed within at rapid speeds. Choking a sob, his body began to elongate and expand to accommodate his massive size. The muscles in his arms expanding, the fur growing another inch, teeth growing sharper, hands growing larger in size, quills even growing. Overall, Sonic was in agony and in the depths of his mind he sensed something was amiss. This brought slight alarm to Sonic as his mind begun to numb, and slowly he was losing consciousness. Just when he thought it was finally over, a sharp pain shot through his skull to the point of a migraine causing Sonic to roll about on the floor screaming. Everything was soon too much to bear, he felt empty in his own body, his sense of touch fading in and out like his focus. He sensed something was seriously wrong but couldn't understand what was causing the discomfort or why everything seemed to go by faster.

By this point, Sonic begun vomiting blood, his eyes widened in absolute fear as his body spasm and convulsed. It was a relief to him, when he finally faded out of consciousness.

The first thing to return to his senses was his smell, noting it was sharper he could smell Tail's scent in the room. Opening his eyes slowly, he hissed cursing the lights for being bright. As if his friend noticed Sonic's discomfort Tails rushed to dim the lights down. Sonic thanked him and opened his eyes to stare into worried cerulean eyes.

"What happened to me?" asked Sonic weakly giving up completely on the tough guy act.

"Well, when I heard you scream, I went to check on you. When I got to the room and opened the door, you were on the ground surrounded by bloody bile. I panicked pulling you up and bringing you to the guest room where I discovered you had a horrible fever. I got supplies and been by your bedside waiting for you to wake up", replied Tails slightly worried that his friend was seriously hurt.

The were-hog smiled at Tails patting him on the head with his now big furry white hand. He was exhausted in all honesty and very weak. His thoughts clouded and he was in a state of confusion. He swore the transformation happened faster than it usually had. It was the question whether it was his mind playing tricks or was it really reality. Whatever it was, was soon forgotten as his mind shut off and he became a victim of sleep once again.

A few hours went by as Sonic opened his tired eyes once again to find it was morning. Smiling, he looked at his hands to find that it was normal. He was no longer a were-hog for the moment. Yawning, he sat up regretting the decision as the fiery remainder of pain shot through his body. It was the minute he winced that Tails entered the room. Tails looked at Sonic asking if he was "okay". Sonic nodded, telling him he was still a bit sore, but overall all right. Smiling, Tails told Sonic he called Chris and explained that he stayed over the previous evening and were hanging out. Sonic smirked, thanking Tails before he rested his head upon the pillow again.

Tails smiled as Sonic began to fall asleep.

Sonic slept for several more hours before getting up and notifying Tails he was heading back to the estate. The kitsune nodded at his friend, noting Sonic looked a bit better as he ran out the door.

Running through the city, Sonic slowly realized he had slept most of the day away, but wasn't bothered by the thought. Continuing his current pace, he took a quick detour to race through the park as it was a longer route but had more visual stimulation. Enjoying the brisk scenery, he finally made his way back to the estate. Upon arriving, Sonic noticed that Amy was out front helping Ella with the garden as well as Cream and Cheese walking over with some flower pots. The three smiled, as Amy jumped up running up to Sonic and cuddling him as close as possible. Sonic gasped at the hold telling Amy to let go of him. Realizing her blue hero was choking, she surrendered her grip.

"Sorry Sonikku. I was just worried because you didn't come back here last night", said Amy blushing as Sonic finally got himself together.

"I was fine Amy…I was at Tail's workshop", replied Sonic looking at the pink hedgehog.

Amy looked down as she turned to Ella then glancing back to Sonic. She whispered if the two could go somewhere to talk. Sonic looked at Amy confused for she would never say anything of the sort. So, he nodded as he followed Amy away from the flower garden.

Once the two were far enough, Amy turned to Sonic with an expression of seriousness.

"I guess you didn't come back because of the full moon, huh?" she asked keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Yeah…I-I didn't have a good night, Ames", replied Sonic looking at the sky with slight regret.

"You usually hide around here…I-I'm sorry, I seem to be acting like some over bearing parent", said Amy as Sonic glanced to her and patted her shoulder.

"No need to apologize, this isn't your burden to bear…besides, I…I don't know", replied Sonic softly not knowing what he truly wanted to say.

"Something happened didn't it? That was why you didn't come home today. Chris said you were hanging out at Tail's workshop, but I knew it was a cover for something", said Amy with a frustrated tone. "You know we are here for you right? You can't do everything on your own. Remember, you told us if it wasn't for Chip you would been burned alive…Stop trying to go through this alone. You are there for us when we need you, it's our turn to return the favor", said shouted Amy who was on the brink of tears as Sonic hugged her.

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm not used to being so helpless", replied Sonic as Amy hugged him tighter.

"I know you may not have feelings for me, but don't you go dying on my Sonic the Hedgehog", whispered Amy with a hint of sarcasm as her arm moved down.

Sonic at this point knew he was probably in danger of her peko-peko hammer, but was interrupted when Cream rushed over to them explaining that Dr. Eggman finally came out of hiding and was attacking Station Square. Sonic and Amy nodded as the two released their hold. Sonic rushed off heading off to the fight as Amy and Cream rushed to contact Tails and get a lift.

 _-Scene Change-_

Making it to the battle field, Sonic noticed that Knuckles and Shadow were already engaged in the battle. Running up to the two of them Sonic asked them what had occurred, but before anything was said, Dr. Eggman noticed Sonic's arrival from atop his new robot.

"Well, if it isn't the blue rat", said Eggman making Sonic twitch lightly.

"What do you want Egghead?" shouted Sonic with a bit of irritation.

"What else? I want to expand my Eggman Empire!" replied Eggman as he fired warning shots at Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow as the rest of the group arrived.

As the fight begun, the group were focused on trying to find a weak point on the massive machine. However, Sonic's mind was worried on the fact it was becoming dusk outside. After the previous evening, Sonic, not wanting Amy to know why he cursed out loud earlier, was conflicted. His instincts were raging at him to figure out why things went so wrong yesterday. Glancing about he took note of the humans taking refuge in the building nearby and a camera crew from S TV News on site. Sonic mentally groaned at this, if he transformed here, his pride would be in shreds.

'I hope everything will be okay, and I won't have any problems', thought Sonic not realizing he had dropped his guard.

Everything occurred in slow motion. Sonic who was previously on the ground, was now held captive in the robots mighty grasp. Sonic was fuming at his own stupidity and paranoia, rapidly thinking the best course of action was to wiggle his way out of the machine's grasp, he realized could not move. Now, staring in horror at the ground, Sonic watched as his friend made futile efforts in saving him. Amy was knocked into one of the buildings as people rushed to her aid, pulling out of the rubble. Knuckles and Shadow suffered the same, but the two were not down. Weakly, they stood up as they noted the sun was going down quickly. Giving a quick signal to one another, they needed to save Sonic immediately of this machine would continue causing havoc. Another situation was Shadow could destroy the machine, he just didn't want risk too many casualties. However, the most important was the news Knuckles and Shadow discovered after speaking with Tails about Sonic's transformation. They couldn't risk him getting severely injured while in the robot's grasp.

"How does it feel, Sonic, watching your friends fail at protecting you?" asked Eggman with thick sarcasm. "I honestly cannot believe you Sonic! If all I had to do was distract you, I would have won long ago!" said Eggman with a laugh when he suddenly heard beeping coming from his control panel.

Wondering what the control panel was conveying, Dr. Eggman glanced up to look at Sonic when he noticed Sonic was struggling to breathe.

'Why? Why is this happening? Why does it hurt so much? Why am I changing, it's not the full moon? This isn't normal!' thought Sonic as his gaze began moving in all the directions his position allowed. It was then he noticed on the roof of a building not far from him.

Standing on the edge of the roof was a figure heavy cloaked, but Sonic's ears could pick up a distinct sound that sounded familiar to him. Sonic realized the figure saw his gaze and smirked lowering the hood. The being was a black hedgehog wearing glasses, that Sonic was certain due to the reflection of light. But like everything else in Sonic's life, it disappeared just as fast for the spot was empty of the person who stood there before. Sonic sighed feeling slight relief from the choking hold until he felt the searing pain in his head. Seizing up, Sonic felt as if he was unable to breathe. Every breath was a struggle, his gaze turn desperately to Eggman almost pleading him to release him.

"Sonic, I'm not squeezing you. Stop freaking out, this isn't like my rival", said Eggman completely unaware of what happened since Chip disappeared and the plan that failed.

Giving up with begging, Sonic growled in annoyance. His arms began or attempted to expand, but since he was grasped at the moment…he was being restrained. At this point, Sonic was holding back the tears that threatened to fall. His whole body hurt and he was slowly blacking out. Sweat poured from every inch of his body, muscles tightening, Sonic could no longer hold back his agony, he screamed.

The scream alerted Shadow and Knuckles and were now concerned. Sonic never screamed during a transformation and to Shadow's knowledge, Sonic never showed weakness. Meanwhile, in the robot's arms, Sonic thrashed about in the grasp of the machine as the transformation changed its usual course from the arms to his head. The migraine hit hard and fast, causing Sonic's ears to change first. First, by color as the hue became darker then by their shape. Next was his fangs, sharp and pointed. It was at this moment that Dr. Eggman realized what was happening and he could not believe it.

"He is still cursed by Dark Gaia", said Eggman in slight fear.

Sonic whimpered as the tears finally broke and slid down his face. Everything burned…every movement, every breath, every thump of his heart, he hurt so much, but the tune he picked up earlier was being put together to be played in the back of his mind. He knew he had heard the tune before. The question he had was where did he hear it?

As soon as the transformation started, it was over, in a total of five minutes. Dr. Eggman remembered fighting Sonic when he was the were-hog. A memory he regretted wholeheartedly to this day. Thinking it was best to retreat for now, he slowly placed the hedgehog on the ground, a move which confused Knuckles and Shadow, but they would not allow the doctor to run off so easily.

Sonic was very weak, he barely noticed Eggman had placed him down. He was so gone that he could not move either. The tears that he shed were still running down his face and pain throbbed throughout his entire body. Shadow and Knuckles walked over to him as they attempted to bring him around from his pained haze. It was Shadow who picked up the tears and told Knuckles to not move him.

Knuckles looked down and saw why Shadow had asked him to stop. Being as gentle as they could, the two of them helped Sonic into a sitting position.

Once Sonic was able to hold himself up, Knuckles asked if he was okay. Sonic nodded his head weakly, turning his gaze to Eggman who was beyond nervous about Sonic's presence, as the were-hog growled. Out of pure anger, Sonic discovered his second wind, running at his fastest speed towards Eggman at the cockpit. While being big and bulky as a disadvantage, Sonic began to formulate a plan of attack in his mind involving "getting "to" Eggman". His best course, due to his size, was when one of the machine's arms went to attack, he could move aside, leap up, and proceeded to run up the arm to get to the goal. Gladly, this plan actually worked! The mad scientist was in for it as Sonic jumped from the arm to the front of the machine's chest. With two solid swipes and two big slashes upon the surface, the machine exploded. Dr. Eggman cursed at the were-hog as the Eg-Mobile went skyrocketing into the unknown abyss.

Sonic soon landed back on the ground falling over from overexertion. Shadow and Knuckles rushed to his side. However, the group soon realized as they turned to the people of Station Square, the look of utter fear upon their faces. They also wondered if Sonic was still sane...after all, the way he fought, he seemed like a wild animal.

"Are you all right, faker?" asked Shadow with a look of slight concern.

"Yeah…I'm fine…too bad they all have to see me like this", replied the were-hog in a hoarse voice.

"Well, at least you are still in control of yourself", added Knuckles with a hint of sarcasm; who was listening to the conversation.

"I guess…we better leave", said Sonic getting up and slowly walking on all fours away from the citizens until a small little girl came up to the group..

The mother of the child panicked, scared that Sonic could or would harm the child. So, she kept telling her child to come back to where she was. However, the child did not listen. The girl now stood before Sonic. While she seemed scared, she was at the same time, curious. This was when she reached out a hand and began to pet the were-hog. Sonic smiled, he wanted to avoid the fact that he could scare her more by showing his fangs, leaned into the touch. The citizens who watched the little girl became somewhat relieved that their hero wasn't a complete wild beast. So, more people began to come over and pet the were-hog. Sonic liked the attention as he growled in pleasure. It was soft, but the other Mobian's could hear the small content purr.

"I guess they aren't afraid of you that much anymore, Sonikku", said Amy limping her way over using her hammer as a crutch.

"Are you all right, Amy?" asked Sonic in a gruff tone while the people around him were shocked.

"I'll be okay…" she said before Sonic walked next to her lying down.

"You shouldn't walk around…you might have hurt your leg…" said Sonic as Amy crawled onto his back.

"You know Amy is going to adore you more now?" asked Knuckles with a chuckle as Sonic gave a glare.

"Yeah…I know", replied Sonic as Amy smacked the top of his head.

 _-Scene Change-_

The group soon headed back to the Thorndyke estate as Sonic let Knuckles and Shadow take Amy inside. Sonic watched them retreat while turning away, ashamed that everyone had seen him like this. Sighing, he decided he should leave when Chris Thorndyke, his human best friend, appeared at the front door. Sonic froze in fear, what was he going to do? Ella and the other members of the family soon came out as they all looked at Sonic. It was then that Chris spoke up.

"Sonic, is that really you?" asked Chris when Sonic nodded.

"Can you still talk?" another question was asked.

"Yes Chris…I can still talk", said Sonic in the deeper voice he received by turning into the were-hog.

The Thorndykes were shocked about this. They never realized that Sonic was disappearing because of the situation at hand. It was Ella who walked over telling Sonic to come in the house. The were-hog was confused for she was allowing him in the house even though he is a scary beast. However, he took the offer as the air became slightly chilled and even though he had a thick coat, he felt cold inside. Sonic walked in on his four legs as Ella shut the door behind her and everyone headed back into the living room; Sonic following behind, but keeping his distance.

Everyone sat down as Sonic laid down on the rug like a dog would. The family stayed quiet for a moment or so before they asked Sonic how he ended up in this state. The were-hog sighed and began to tell the story behind his change. It was several hours later when he was finished with the story; it was also when he noticed the expressions of pity on the family's faces. Sonic sighed, resting his head down on his forearms from being exhausted he was vaguely aware of the pain his body was in. Ella looked at Sonic and before the were-hog went to sleep, pulled a blanket on him and gave him a pillow to sleep on.

Everyone in the room watched as Sonic slept purring lightly. They knew now that there was going to be a "government involved" issue about this evening events. Chris got up and headed for bed after Sonic had fallen asleep, and no later, did everyone else follow. Now all that was downstairs, was a were-hog sleeping.

It was soon morning once again as the Thorndykes estate as everyone awoke to see Sonic was back to normal again just as he described the other night in his tale. Ella took the time and decided that Sonic would be much more comfortable on the sofa, which was where she lifted and placed him. Sonic purred after being placed down on the sofa turning on his side to curl up into the fabric. After the task was done, Ella turned back to whatever she was doing cleaning and housekeeping wise. Sonic's friends were playing outside as a doctor came by the house and examined Amy's injured leg. Sonic was correct about it being wounded, since the doctor discovered she had sprained the lower calf muscle. It depressed her, but she was also glad that she would survive. The doctor, while he was there, also gave everyone a quick examination to see if anyone else was injured in the fight with Eggman. However, when it came to Sonic's turn, the hedgehog was nowhere to be found until he turned to the sofa where he caught a hint of blue. Slowly, walking over, he noticed Sonic was resting very comfortably. Being as gentle as he could not to disturb the sleeping hedgehog, the doctor was able to turn Sonic over and check him for injuries. When he was finished, he only noticed several bruises and tendered areas. Not too bad for a hedgehog that transformed into something twice his size. Ella thanked the doctor while he too walked off taking care of what needed to be done. Amy looked at Sonic when she noticed he was beginning to stir.

Everyone else also noticed as they too came over. Sonic groaned looking up to see Amy sitting in front of him. Sonic leaned back slightly looking over the cushion to find the others were watching him. At this point, Sonic was nervous...Sitting up, quickly, he glanced to everyone asking what they were looking at.

"We're glad you changed back to normal is all, Sonikku", said Amy.

"Still doesn't explain why everyone else is staring", replied Sonic with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"We were worried is all Sonic", said Chris who was now on the floor next to Sonic.

Sonic felt smothered and just wanted to get away. However, the moment he moved his body, he winced for he seemed too weak to move. Ella was the first to rush over asking is he was okay. Sonic nodded saying this was normal after the transformation. Chris was quiet along with everyone else in the room. What was Sonic to say? His secret was spilled, and his pride was smashed, what was a hedgehog to do now?

If things could have gotten worse, the doorbell rang. Sonic clutched his ears, hating the pitch at that moment with his sensitive ears. Chuck left the room to answer the door. Amy sat on the sofa and stroked Sonic's quills. The feeling was comforting Sonic, but reminded him he wasn't the only one who needed treatment last night.

"Amy…how's that leg?" asked Sonic softly as Amy stilled he hand for a millisecond before continuing with her stroking.

"A doctor came over while you were sleeping…I sprained the lower calf muscle, but I'll be okay", replied Amy as Sonic smiled lightly glad it was nothing too serious.

Knuckles and Shadow looked at Sonic asking if he would be all right. Sonic nodded saying that the after soreness was a normal occurrence. He only prayed he didn't transform for the next several days…when he suddenly remembered the hedgehog he saw on the roof before he was engulfed in pain. He was going to bring up the mysterious person to Knuckles and Shadow when his gaze transfixed on the bracelet on his wrist hidden by his glove.

No one had noticed the green gem bracelet/choker that once belonged to his travel companion Chip. Well, who Sonic found out to be Light Gaia. He looked at the bracelet and wondered how Chip was doing now at the center of the earth. He then thought about all of his friends he had not seen in ages. Silver the Hedeghog, a telekinetic hedgehog from the future…The Chaotix Detective Agency made up of Vector, Charmy, and Espio…to even his brother Manic and sister Sonia who he left behind at Robotropolis to fight the war back there with the other Freedom Fighters. Looking away from the bracelet, he looked to Chuck who had the President following in behind him. Yep, even the government had to peek in. Sonic sighed while attempting to move again. He didn't want to be "here" at the moment. Too much was going through Sonic's mind and he needed to be alone. Putting a hand in his quills, he pulled out the sapphire Chaos Emerald and with it, whispered "Chaos Control". All that was left was an empty spot on the sofa where the hedgehog was sitting moments before.

Sonic was now in the woods near a pond. He felt that this was a safe place for the time being, gazing at the water while tears streamed down his muzzle. Could the others trust him? He hid the fact he was a beast from everyone, and it bothered him. He was unsure of what to do, he wanted support. Granted, this was something his friends offered and gave...but what about his family? What about his brother and sister he left years ago to pursue his own goals and dreams. Sure, he never gave up looking for his mother! But having the support of family is a strong one, he was at a complete loss...Even the great Sonic the Hedgehog, did not know what to do anymore.


	3. Chapter 2 More Pain

It had been two hours since Sonic came to the pond to contemplate on his next move. Sighing, he looked into the water. There was so much more going on in his mind now that he had time to think. What to do about his family? Was it a good or bad plan to tell them the truth? Would he see his other friends again? His question on who was that hedgehog standing on the roof while he was fighting Eggman? Was he or she an ally or enemy? So many questions formed, and no closer to getting an answer. One thing he was sure of though, was the silhouette looked familiar to him. Almost as if he had seen the hedgehog before at some point in his life. Finally giving up on that train of thought, Sonic picked up the Chaos Emerald that helped him get to this pond, and used its powers to teleport him back to the estate.

 _-Scene Change-_

 **Meanwhile: Unknown Location, Outside the City!**

A silhouette stood on the top of a tall tree staring out into the wilderness. It was the seventh time now that they set their eyes on the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. They knew who the hedgehog was, their secrets, his life, anything and everything that his minions could find out and report to him. This hedgehog was on a mission…Sonic and his friends…would not stop him. The hedgehog smirked turning to his right to see a being of shadow next to him.

" _You've returned Master?_ " asked the shadow.

"Depends on your definition of return, minion?" said the hedgehog darkly.

" _I-I mean have you finished your…trip? N-no, business? YES! Business?_ " said the shadow hesitantly as its gaze turned to the one beside him in fear that it may have said the wrong thing.

"It was business…not that you are supposed to care. However, he is different than I had expected. Didn't know his chaos energy was triggered…It makes this all the easier", said the hedgehog darkly, chuckling lowly as they gazed at the rising sun.

"All in due time…you will be in my clutches, begging for someone to save you, just as he had", whispering the hedgehog before turning to the shadow. "Prepare to strike, we will be moving soon."

 _-Scene Change-_

Sonic teleported back to the Thorndyke estate mid afternoon. Once he got there, Sonic was found by Amy as she limped her way to him with the use of crutches that the doctor had given to her. Seeing Sonic, she could sense something was wrong. It showed in his emerald eyes. Sonic found it very interesting to see Amy growing up, even slightly, and possibly even maturing. She came over to him wondering if everything was okay. Sonic looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to the ground. Inside, the young hedgehog did not have the heart to confront his fears in the presence of others. Thinking it was best to wander off on his own, Amy suddenly told him to wait. Sonic turned around looking at the pink hedgehog when she suddenly gave him a hug. He felt himself sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day, as tears ran down his already tear stained face when one was close enough to tell. Amy was surprised to see Sonic loosen his emotional guard, but allowed him to settle down. It had been five minutes later that Sonic stopped crying and then let go of Amy, thanking her softly. Amy, shrugging asked Sonic why he was crying to begin with. Looking down once again, he contemplated on whether he should mention what had been going through his mind. Amy nodded when Sonic looked to the ground, figuring it was best not to press into the matter.

Once inside the estate, Chuck, was the first to notice his return and asked if he could have a word. Sonic looked about noticing that it must have just been Amy and him here at the estate. Chuck smiled, telling him that the majority of the family were out for the afternoon. Sonic nodded, following Chuck to the living room where he happened to have been watching a TV program. Chuck soon picked up the remote to turn off the TV and then sat in silence for a brief moment before the two started to talk.

"Sonic, based off your vanishing act this morning, I know there is something bothering you. As Tails has done to me, would you like to talk about it?" asked Chuck while Sonic looked at Chuck for a moment letting out another sigh to his increasing list.

"Well, after the whole Dark Gaia thing that I told you about…and the constant were-hog transformations, has made me contemplate and think about some things. Things I'm just not comfortable saying or admitting. I have a feeling someone is gonna try to kill me, or something worse…I know this isn't normal of me, but if you were in my shoes it would be almost the same feeling", said Sonic while Chuck was nodding his head in understanding.

"So, you are scared someone is going to hurt you if you turn into that creature again?" asked Chuck paying close attention to Sonic's reaction.

"Yeah…but, this also leaves me without emotional support", said Sonic with what sounded like utter defeat while Chuck looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? You have Chris, Ella, Tonaka, and myself…your friends are here to help too", asked Chuck questioning why Sonic seemed so defeated.

"I have that…but not my family. The family I left behind for my own foolish gains", said Sonic desperately looking at Chuck not wanting to put on another tears display.

"Oh…I see…your family may reject you. That is a problem", said Chuck quietly.

"You don't know the half of it", replied Sonic with seriousness and a sarcastic chuckle to keep his tears at bay. "Do you promise not to speak of what I'm about to tell you?" asked Sonic while Chuck was becoming nervous. Since when was Sonic this serious?

"Yes, I promise not to tell", said Chuck.

"Well, the reason I'm worried about my family rejecting me is because I happen to be a prince. I also have a brother and sister. We are triplets…If I was to be given the throne and I transformed or someone saw me, I would probably get axed. I can't go to our mother because I don't know where she is. So, I have no family to really help me", said Sonic while Chuck sat in complete shock.

Chuck could not figure out what was more shocking, the fact that Sonic had siblings that may or may not be like him or the fact he was royalty. He put it off as Sonic may have been lying, however, Sonic was being serious and the tone he used made it all seem less likely. Scooting over closer to Sonic, Chuck placed a hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic may be a hero who will put his life on the line to save everyone, but inside, he is still a teenager trying to figure things out. Chuck knew Sonic was soon going to be an adult and it was very obvious that he has had little to no guidance from an adult figure. Sonic felt comfort from the small gesture Chuck had given him and it was then he realized just how tired he really was. With a small whisper of thanks, Sonic curled up and fell asleep almost instantly.

Laughing lightly, Chuck got up from his seated position to retrieve a blanket. Once obtaining the blanket, he returned to Sonic, draped it over the teen's body and left him to sleep.

When Sonic awoke once again, it was around evening. Opening his eyes slowly he realized he was a tad bit dizzy and wondered if it was from the stress. Trying to recall what had happened before, he realized he had talked to Chuck about his problem, but not much after. Turning his head, she noticed Amy standing in the entrance to the living room. What Sonic was not prepared for was Amy shrieking and several people rushing into the room.

"Amy, if I wanted to be deaf, I would have asked you to do that years ago…Now, why is everyone freaking out?" asked Sonic while everyone stood shocked.

"Sonikku…what is the last thing you remember?" asked Amy while Sonic looked confused.

"I was having a conversation with Chuck, and fell asleep. Why?" asked Sonic.

Amy sighed and glanced to everyone else for approval before her gaze returned to Sonic. "Well…uh…you sort of been out for a while Sonikku", said Amy softly. Sonic stared at her confused, needing a bit more information.

"Sonic, you have been unconscious for three days. You made us a little worried after the first day. We called the doctor back on the second day and he said you'd suffered from extreme fatigue. He told us if you didn't wake up soon, to contact him ASAP and discuss a hospital stay", said Ella when Sonic was suddenly, shocked.

"I have been unconscious…for three days?" asked Sonic while Ella and Amy nodded. "Did I change into a were-hog during that time?" asked Sonic feeling more lost and confused than before.

Both Amy and Ella replied they didn't notice anything if he had transformed without their knowledge. When another voice came from the another part of the room, did Sonic realize that Tails was also there along with other people he did not really expect to be around.

"No, you haven't changed into the were-hog Sonic. You just been in a dead sleep, scared everyone here", rambled Tails.

"I'm sorry little bro…I didn't mean to scare everyone. I-I just…I'm just not in my right state of mind, hehe", rambled Sonic. "But, I have to ask, what is the occasion? There are more people here than usual?" asked Sonic once getting over his state of rambling.

Ella soon explained that this evening they were celebrating Chris's Birthday and the family was having a big celebration. Sonic smiled softly, turning to Chris and whispered "Happy Birthday" to him. Chris gave Sonic the brightest smile he could muster, thanking Sonic. With a light nod, Sonic got up from the couch and told everyone he was heading upstairs to clean up. Ascending the stairs Sonic could not help but feel a familiar presence. He was unsure of who or what it was, but the feeling was prickling in the forefront of his mind and he thought it was best to ignore it.

Reaching the room Chris and him shared, Sonic went into the bathroom to freshen himself up. Looking into the mirror, Sonic realized he seemed a bit pale compared to his coloration normally. Wondering if the reasoning of him sleeping for three days was connected to illness, Sonic stared into the mirror in deep thought. It was at that moment did Sonic's ears pick up something from outside. A familiar melody…the same one he heard when he was battling Dr. Eggman...when he first changed in front of the citizens of Station Square.

Sonic sensed something was wrong. As quickly as he could, he rushed out of the room. He needed to tell the others about the shadowed figure that night. He had been meaning to tell someone and now they were somewhere close by.

Sonic made it to the living room panting looking for Knuckles or at least Shadow, he had to let someone know that Eggman might not be their only enemy. Not only did they need to know, Sonic was having difficulty focusing and if his internal battle was anything to go by, his off transformations were connected somehow. Tails turned to Sonic when the hedgehog entered taking note of his pale coloration and panicked expression. Making his way over, Tails asked Sonic if he was all right. Sonic looked to Tails trying to formulate the words he needed to say. However, the thought process was cut short when he squeaked and fell to the floor.

"SONIC!" shouted Tails trying to help Sonic.

"Tails…the noise…it's…gah" whispered Sonic as air felt trapped in his lungs.

"OH NO! HE'S CHANGING! AMY, KNUCKLES, SHADOW, HELP ME", shouted Tails as Knuckles came over and pulled Sonic into another room.

The rest of the visitors were surprised, and thought now was not the time to ask questions or argue. Doing what they could to assist, the group made enough space for Sonic to lay down as he breathing continued to become labored.

Sonic was struggling with himself, pain engulfed every movement and thought as a scream was ripped from his throat. Sonic at this point, was almost certain that the sound he heard upstairs, was connected to his pain and forced transformations as of recent. There was nothing he could do as he whimpered, whined, trying to catch a breath. The pain was too much for him as he slipped into a state of unconsciousness. The transformation was completed faster than usual, which made Tails wonder if Sonic's body was becoming accustomed to the transformations which bother him. Looking at Sonic, Tails wondered if his friend was all right.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes feeling hot, the sound outside was still playing a tad bit louder with his sensitive hearing.

"Sonic, are you okay?" asked Tails, pulling Sonic out of the haze.

"Tails, let Sonic catch his breath. I don't think he is all right", said Knuckles placing his gloved hand to Sonic's forehead feeling heat radiating underneath.

"Mmkay…Knux…something…outside…hurt", replied Sonic as a giant white paw covered his mouth.

"Are you sure, Sonikku? You don't look very good", asked Amy as Sonic turned his head to the side facing the door where everyone was standing; except Knuckles and Tails.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of sickness overcame Sonic, but held it down as quickly as it came. Shadow who was standing in the doorway entire time, watched this with concern. Seeing his rival on the floor screaming in agony was not something he'd get used to. The mere action reminded him of the happenings of A.R.K…something he would preferred to be buried in the past. However, his thought process was halted when he heard Sonic mention "something outside". Taking this as a warning, Shadow took one last glance at Sonic before going out the front door to check the current surroundings.

 _-Scene Change-_

Once Shadow was outside, he glanced about the area known as the Thorndyke estate. At first, Shadow did not feel anything out of the usual. However, when he began to use us Chaos senses, he detected something very powerful in the area. The signature was not as strong as a Chaos Emerald, but the signature was similar. This bothered Shadow immensely for Dr. Eggman did not have this type of power. Whatever it was, Shadow could not identify it unless he encountered it. The impending nervousness was halted when Shadow heard Knuckles come stand by him.

"Saw you leave, couldn't deal with Sonic being in pain?" asked Knuckles quietly.

"No, he mentioned that something was out here…he's not lying", replied Shadow briefly glancing to Knuckles before looking out trying to locate the strange energy source.

Knuckles could only stare at Shadow with confusion. Knuckles knew Shadow took things very seriously, hell, it was hard to joke with the guy. But the look the ebony hedgehog had on their face moments before he interrupted their thought process, scared him. Of course, he was not about to admit it. Deciding it was best to head back indoors, taking note of what Shadow mentioned is true, Knuckles headed back inside. His only word of advice was warning Shadow to be careful as the front door closed.

Taking Knuckles heed, Shadow watched the echidna retreat to the recesses of the house before he took off to search the area. The ebony hedgehog skated for what seemed to be a half an hour before he suddenly halted on the sidewalk. Shadow had skated past places multiple times around a 5 mile radius to find only nothing. Growling in frustration, the ebony hedgehog was about to give up his search until he turned around to find a figure behind him.

Standing before him, was a cloaked figure and Shadow mentally prepared himself for a fight. However, this course of action changed the minute the figure let down their hood. The individual that stood before Shadow was a hedgehog. There were only a few differences between the figure and himself. The first, was the fact the figure was mostly clothed in what seemed to be a turtleneck jacked from what Shadow saw from the open neck pocket, and the fact his quills reminded him of Knuckles dreadlocks except, it looked to be braided. The hedgehog was solid black with a lightly tanned muzzle and a small pair of readers covering marron colored eyes. The way the hedgehog held himself gave Shadow the impression of being wise. Shadow knew he needed to be careful as he watched the others movement carefully.

"Ahh…such a pleasant evening. Do you think not?" asked the hedgehog with a hidden smirk.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" demanded Shadow raising his fists in a defensive stance.

"Who I? Hehe…why should you be the first to know?" replied the hedgehog.

"I'm not here to play games…" growled Shadow as warning.

"Hehe…to bad, I am", replied the hedgehog before vanishing and reappearing behind Shadow. "Let's say, I'm preparing my pieces on the playing field", whispered the hedgehog in Shadow's ear.

Shadow quickly as the last word left the figure's mouth, turned to give them a right hook. What Shadow did not expect, was the figure to catch his fist and attempt to hold it before finally jumping back. In the process of jumping back, Shadow noticed the discarded cloak on the ground. Taking in the figure in front of him now, Shadow was at a loss. Did this hedgehog think it was Halloween or something? The outfit under the cloak was a heavy black trench coat with one button going almost all the way across the neck, while the rest looked normal going down the center. A bag was worn over the hedgehog's shoulder and in the main pouch was a thick bounded leather book with strange writing on the spine. The boots the figure wore seemed for all weather conditions. Overall, Shadow did not know how to label this hedgehog.

"Hmm…I misjudged you, but you seem like somewhat of a challenge. Worth keeping in game I say. If I was to tell you my name, I would like to know the name of my opponent", said the figure before Shadow reestablished his defensive stance.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, I am the Ultimate Lifeform created by Doctor Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony A.R.K", said Shadow.

"I didn't need your whole, damn title...But as promised, you can call me Blackwind. I have no special titles like you Ultimate…However, I should warn you, stay out of my way Shadow. You are not part of my game. If you do involve yourself, well, I cannot guarantee your survival", replied Blackwind as the wind picked up around him.

Shadow had to cover his eyes from the intensity of the wind. The breeze howled for only a minute and dissipated. Once the howling stopped, Shadow uncover his eyes to find Blackwind had vanished. Echoing into thin air with one final sentence, "You'll find out all in good time my friend, all in good time".

Shadow stood on the sidewalk where their mini battle had occurred for several minutes before heading back to the estate to see if Sonic was all right.

Entering the grounds of the estate, Shadow walked in the front door to see Sonic as a were-hog sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace. To Shadow, it confused him. He really wished he knew why Sonic's transformations were painful. Sighing, he turned around to see Knuckles asking Shadow if he had a moment. The ebony hedgehog nodded, looking at the were-hog one last time before making his way out of the room to see what Knuckles wanted.

The two stepped into Chris's room away from prying ears as Knuckles shut the door once Shadow entered and taking a seat on the bed.

"You find anything out?" asked Knuckles when Shadow nodded.

"Well, I found someone out there this evening", said Shadow as Knuckles waited for more information.

"I ran around like a fool, I've had to at least pass them several times. I final found something, well someone. They would not tell me their identity, immediately, but eventually I found that their name is Blackwind. However, I do not think it's their real name, only an alias", said Shadow while explaining the rest of the event that occurred. By the end of the explanation, Knuckles looked nervous.

"Blackwind?" asked Knuckles making sure he had heard right.

"Yes, he said his name was Blackwind", said Shadow watching Knuckles curse lightly.

"Something I need to know, echidna?" asked Shadow as Knuckles contemplated his next words.

"Sorry, I've never heard of anyone with the name "Blackwind". However, I have heard of the "Blackwind Clan". They are an ancient tribal group on Mobius who were experts on ancient arts and crafts. Most were famous for medical remedies that cured poison and the like. Then there were the ones who practiced dark arts like necromancy and voodoo. The echidna tribes tended to steer away from dark arts because it was insulting to the guardians and the way we try to protect life. If this Blackwind practices dark arts, we are going into this fight blind", said Knuckles unsure if his explanation made any sense.

"Basically, Blackwind may or may not be a serious threat, depending what his dark craft may be? Dark crafts can vary...from slightly dangerous to extremely dangerous? So, the only possible thing for us to do is wait until I quote: "prepare my pieces on the playing field" or until he attacks us directly?" asked Shadow while Knuckles shrugged with frustration.

Shadow growled in annoyance, he hated going into a blind fight. At least when it came to his missions with G.U.N he had a mission briefing and set off with some information. After this encounter he felt he had gained nothing but a word to work with. When Sonic awoke, Shadow was going to ask questions.


End file.
